My Own Personal Space Pirate
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: She should have known that calling herself Leia would come back to haunt her. Never would she have imagined it'd come back like this though.


**A/N: I'd like to point out I've never seen any of the Star wars and whatever I use in describing the two I've gotten by other people's posts describing the parallels between CS & Leia/Han Solo. All of this was inspired by a car I was driving behind the other day that had one of those family sticker things, you know the fleshed out stick figures that you have one for each member of the family. This car had a Leia, a Han, and to small ones. One was R2D2 & I think the other was Chewy, I'm not sure. **

**Also don't own any characters.**

~*~K&E~*~K&E~*~

It had all started as a joke really. A few months after the dust had finally settled and Emma & her boys had moved into the new apartment by the docks, when Henry casually brought up the name Emma had given as her alias to King Midas back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I still can't believe you used Leia as your alias, Mom." Henry said chuckling as he dug into the chicken alfredo pasta she had made for dinner that night.

"What's so bizarre about that? I mean she is a princess so it fit." Emma asked, smiling at her son's question.

"Oh nothing. I mean she does have Han Solo, isn't he a space pirate or something? Not exactly subtle, Mom."

Killian, who had been confused by the start of the conversation, perked up at the mention of a pirate."A space pirate, you say? Young sir, would you care to enlighten me on the meaning of this space pirate and the princess Leia your mother masqueraded as?"

"They are characters in a movie series. You know what a movie is by now right?" Henry asked, turning to Killian.

"Aye, your mother showed me the horrendous animation called Peter Pan. So what movie series is it they star in?"

"It's called Star Wars. Leia is this princess who fights for herself and mouths off to Han Solo, who is basically a space pirate to put it in layman's term. Kinda reminds me of you in some ways. Minus the whole missing hand bit. But Leia and Han becomes a couple by the end of their three movies. Star Wars is complicated, it's got 2 sets of 3 movies each and they are watched in weird orders. It might just be easier to show you. Mom can we watch them?"

Emma, who had been blushing slightly upon Henry's beginning description of Leia & Han to Killian, turned at the question Henry had asked of her. "I guess we can. But first you need to make sure all your homework is done. And we are only watching one tonight, it's a school night and if I sent you to school tired, I'm sure I'd never hear the end of it from Regina AND my mother. So homework first, then movie."

Henry looked down sullenly, "Yes Mom." He answered before stalking off to his room to make sure the rest of his homework was completed for classes tomorrow.

Soon enough the trio was camped out on their couch with the beginning soundtrack of Star Wars wafting through their speakers. Emma was snuggled up in Killian's arms with one of their blue afghans thrown over their legs as Henry watched from his self designated 'spot' in the loveseat. Even though both Henry and Emma were watching the movie, it became obvious that they were more interested in Killian's reactions to the movie. Though the biggest spoiler and plot twist of the franchise wasn't until a later movie, they were both also interested in his opinion of the legendary 'space pirate'.

After the movie had ended and Henry was off to bed, Killian pulled Emma close and whispered in her ear, "Were you thinking of this when you called yourself Leia, love? Were you thinking of me as your Han Solo? Wanting the scoundrel pirate just as Leia wants that scoundrel Solo? Eh, lass?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma teased, smirking before trying to worm her way out of his arms. Unfortunately, but not really, his grip around her waist was tight and strong so she was only able to turn and lie on his chest.

"Oh you know I would lass but your reaction speaks louder than before, love. That slight blush on your cheeks is giving you away, Swan. But don't worry. You've got your Solo right here, my princess." Killian whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her temple and carrying her off to bed.

~*~K&E~*~K&E~*~

After that it became a recurring thing. Killian would tease her about wanting him to be her Han Solo to her Leia. He would even call her Leia in public and jokingly demand her call him Han or scoundrel or pirate in return. He just wouldn't let it go. It was obvious; Killian had found his favorite film character.

They had finished the rest of the original trilogy with Killian screaming and cursing at the big revelation. Henry had almost fallen on the floor laughing at Killian's reaction, having been spoiled already like every other kid in America growing up. But of course, Henry just had to mention that there were three more as well as an entire franchise as well as the fact they were in the process of making a new one.

Soon, Killian had not only seen all of the movies and learned everything he could about Han Solo, the scoundrel, as he could but he even boldly asked for Emma in Leia's bikini as his next birthday present, in private of course away from impressionable ears like Henry and her father.

He got the present of course, the next year after proposing to her, as well as another surprise present a few weeks later when Emma wouldn't stop throwing up every morning. Turns out she was pregnant.

Upon hearing the gender of the baby, Emma immediately put her foot down on naming him Han or Solo or anything to do with star Wars. Her reasoning is that it wasn't a common or normal name. Besides she had her own name for their son.

"Killian I love you and you are my scoundrel of a pirate, but I don't want this to become an obsession. It's a cute private joke but that's it. Besides, I always thought that if we ever had a son, we'd name him after your brother, Liam." Emma spoke as they sat on the bed that evening, one hand resting on her slightly protruding belly, the other playing with her engagement ring.

Killian was speechless as he exited their attached bath. After finally finding his voice, Killian croaked as he started tearing up a bit. "Oh Swan, that's a lovely idea. You don't have to. Just so you know, I was joking about naming our little pirate prince after that character. I never imagined though that you would want to name our little lad Liam though."

"He's your brother, Killian and was important to you. Besides it's a good and strong name."

"Aye it is."

Emma smiled and lay down before curling up in Killian's arms for the night. "Good night, love, Good night Liam." He whispered into her ear as his hand entwined with hers over her stomach.

~*~K&E~*~K&E~*~

A few years after marrying and welcoming home their first son, Emma found herself pregnant once again. This time the 5 month scan showed they were having a little girl. With Killian's birthday just around the corner, Emma had the perfect present ready for him. After a disaster of getting Emma to the hospital for Liam's birth, she had decided killian needed to know how to drive should they ever have another one or Emma can't drive her.

So ever since then, Killian had been taking lessons from herself and occasionally David, who had still not redeemed himself for the lesson gone wrong with Henry back when Zelena was still looming over them. He eventually was confident enough to get his license and was able to help with patrols and just driving when Emma needed both hands to handle Liam.

So after calling up her mother to watch Liam, Emma gave instructions to Henry to order part of their gift on the site she gave him and then headed to the car park.

The special day started as any other, with taking care of a toddler and getting ready for work but Killian's breakfast plate had something special on it. A small blue box with yellow ribbon wrapped around it. After opening it to see an anchor key chain with an unfamiliar key and fob attached, Killian inquired for explanation.

"Oh just your birthday present, Killian. Now how about you take Killian to school and Liam to day care?" Emma said with a coy smile.

The family of four then packed up and headed down stairs only to be stopped up behind Killian who had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. There parked right next to Emma's yellow bug was a black car with a license plate that read: JLLY RGR, and one of those themed family stickers that counted the number of members in whimsical ways. It also had a giant red bow on it, for kicks as if Killian didn't already know it was his birthday present.

"Do you like it? I thought with Noelle on the way we needed a second car that we could tote the kids around it. Besides you need your own car, you can't keep 'borrowing' the patrol cars anytime you need a car." Emma said, putting air quotes around the words borrowing with one hand as she wrapped the other around his waist.

"Emma, I can't. This is too much."

"No it's not. It's a good car. A bit bigger and more rugged than a van. It's even called a Rogue, that's the kind of car. A Nissan Rogue. It's perfect for you Killian. And we've even personalized it. Look at the sticker in the corner."

Killian walked closer and looked at the sticker. It was obvious supposed to be the family with two larger people to represent him and Emma, a person that was just a few head shorter than the adults , symbolizing Henry, and then two smaller ones, obviously their son and soon to arrive daughter. But what made Killian laugh and love it even more was the obvious Star wars theme about the family. The two adults were clearly Princess Leia and Han Solo, complete with gun and her signature cinnamon bun curls. The two smallest ones were an R2D2 and a Chewy and the middle one was probably Luke as he was wielding a light saber.

"Well, Han Solo? It's no Jolly Roger or Millennium Falcon, but do you like the car?" Emma asked as she walked up with Henry and Liam by her side.

"Aye, love. It's a gorgeous car. I particularly love the family stickers."

"That was Henry's idea and portion of the present. He picked them out himself."

"Well it's perfect. Now let's get the two young lads off on their day and the princess to work. Though you'll be on desk duty, right lass?" Killian asked as he opened the door to the back, seeing Liam's car seat already in place.

Emma nodded, "Yes dear. I'm only doing paperwork; worst danger is a paper cut. I'll see you there." She said with a chaste kiss to the lips before getting into her own car and heading to the station where her father was waiting with a cup of hot chocolate.


End file.
